Never Feed a sheep Sweets
by HetareIggysama
Summary: A little story I made for Hetalia Kink Meme. The Original promp suggested a sheep that gained tentacles after eating way too many sweets, so here you are - the result


**Hetalia Kink Meme Fill: Tentacle sheep x New Zealand: Original Prompt: **New Zealand having sex with a tentacled sheep after they fed it one too many treats.

Bonus points for confusing genders.

Well, I will say riiigghht now - Hetalia does not belong to me - and sorry I wouldn't know how to work in the bonus- instead, Zealand is a boy here ;3

Warning: Im not too good with accents- so use your imagination *cue sparkly rainbow*

Apart from accent fail, I wasn't sure how Zea's personality would turn out - so he's all happy and innocence North Italy rip off here

**Never feed sheeps candy, they'll keep coming back for more **

"Hun~ter! I'm ba~ck!" Liam called, rushing too meet his fluffy friend.

He smiled, remembering how he had found the sheep, his fluff tangled and matted to it's scrawny frame, dirt sticking in clumps to the owner's shivireng body- obviously the animal hadn't had much to eat in a long while, and the nation couldn't just leave it there, to maybe get eaten by a fox or something!

New Zealand beamed.

"You're doing fine though now aren't you little fella?," rubbing the considerably larger than before animal, he handed Hunter the piece of cake he had received from the shop. "Eat up, its good isn't it?"

New Zealand giggled as the sheeps small pink tounge licked at his hands, eager for more of the sweet taste.

"Hey! That tickles! You can't eat _me_ silly, you gobbled that cake up too fast!" Liam spoke in between giggles. The nation's expression changed completely after the sheep seemed to gaive him one of 'those looks'.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry Hunter! K-kay, I'm going to the shop now, I'll be back again!"

With that the human- nation bolted back to the sweets shop- he of course did not notice the strange glint in his pet's eyes as he ran off.

"Ah- (pant) Au- (pant)"

"Yeah Li'?"

Australia was sitting in his shop, reading the paper as the smaller nation barged in, holding his hands to his knees and panting for breath. The boy had run all the way to the small shop- it was evident by the way the smaller's face was beaded with sweat, in fact, one could see him run in the shop's direction from all over town.

However, that was not the point. Australia sighed inwardly.

"Why don't you just take a box of sweets, and return when you've finished with those instead of coming back each time?"

New Zealand's eyes seemed to light up. Why had _he_ never thought of that? Honestly, Australia was just too smart!

"Yeah! I mean, Hunter really seems to like them- maybe its your awesome cooking!" Liam exclaimed; Australia shook his head good naturedly. New Zealand was a good friend of his, but honestly- sometimes...

"Here," Australia handed him the box of confections "on the house mate."

Of course he was crushed in New Zealand's arm's as the smaller wrapped him into a hug over the counter. The other's cheeks squashed against Australia's, and said nation blushed at the sudden, rather clingy affection.

"'lright, 'lright! You can le' go now Zea!"

"Thanks! You're the best friend ever!" With that, New Zealand races back out of the shop, in a rush to get back to his pet sheep. Was Hunter ever going to be suprised when he saw what his owner brought home!

"Hunnn~teerrr! Here ya are! The best most delicious cakes I could get!" The nation placed the box of delicacies open in front of the creature as though expecting him to carefully choose.

What the island had not expected however, was for the sheep to gobble the entire box in five seconds flat.

"Ah! I-I m-must have underfed you is all! I- I'm sorry!" New Zealand cursed himself for neglecting his pet. Anyone else would have bolted at how the animal devoured 32 small cakes and pies in 5 seconds, or even screamed once they saw the strangely human like face it aquired.

Instead Liam wrapped himself around the smaller body as thought after thought of how he would make things better flowed through his head at rapid speed.

_I could take him to a farm, or ask someone more responsible to take him into custody..._

New Zealand was unaware of the many tendrils spouting from his beloved Hunter's back.

_Gosh I'm terrible! I must have forgotten a feeding without realizing it or something!_

A few of the newly spouted tentacles tickled the nation's cheek, and he looked up from the curly fur and gasped aloud.

"AH!"

Liam didn't have much time to respond before a slippery tendril made residence in his open mouth.

"Mmp!" Suprisingly, the wet limb didn't taste all that bad- it was familiar to the taste of lemon and strawberry cake, and the startled nation realized he actually liked it.

The sheep let him breath more freely, removing it's newly formed limb from Liam's mouth, though using some of it's many other tentacles to hold the boy firmly against the ground, another pair roughly removing Liam's shirt.

It was then, when New Zealand's shirt (him squirming against the touch the entire time) was removed and thrown into a bush that it registered that himself and the sheep were outside. In public.

The boy's face went red; the sheep had him pinned against the ground with strong tentacles, and the slight wind was sending shivers down his spine.

It was lucky for him that he had his own private property with extensive land, but often times, Australia would pop in for a suprise visit after work, sometimes bringing Wy-chan and Sealand who would come to see Wy.

And who knew if Arthur or Prussia would come visit him? The country shivered again as a slippery limb brushed against an exposed limb.

"H-h-s-t-stop!" It was getting harder to speak or process legitemant thoughts as his pants were removed and joined his shirt against a bush. His boxers followed shortly after, and the boy was left completely exposed, red faced and panting as more of the many limbs carressed his flesh.

"Ngh..." Liam was extremely embarresed; he felt ashamed to find that he had actually started to crave the thing's touch. He bucked his hips forward, trying to imagine it was Australia's hand slowly pumping his hardened member instead of the tendral of a deformed a sheep.

"Angh-Au-Aus, more!" He half moaned half begged. He stuck out his tounge and allowed one of the thick tentacles entrance. The slick 'member' tasted so satisfying, and the nation indulged himself in the fantasy of a certain Australian's throbbing cock filling him.

It tasted so good, and the blond slurped a little, sucking in time to the soothing movements of Hunter along his entire frame; Liam gasped a bit in suprise as another pair of limbs wrapped themselves around both his legs.

New Zealand giggled. The wet snake like limbs tickled a little as they slid across his bare flesh. Said limbs spread the nation until his entrance was exposed against the air.

As if preparing the boy, the tendrils stopped to carress the small hole, lubricating it with some of the sticky-sweet material that had tasted so good. Two small tentacles entered, causing the human-nation to squirm in discomfort.

"Hey- that-ngh-" Liam never finished his sentence as he was flipped over so that his face was planted into the grass and his arse was made to stick upward into the sky. He tried to move his wrists and they were ultimatley wrapped together in front of him, to make handcuffs of tentacles.

"H-hunter?"

With two 'arms' wrapped around each of his legs, the wrappings around his wrists, and an 'arm' running along his spine, Liam realized just exactly how defenseless he was.

Though instead of becoming scared or 'freaking out' the nation just braced himself. The prospect of his beloved sheep taking him right here, right now was somehow exciting him - anyone could come at any moment, and there was a possibility that they would see him like this, exposed, getting pounded by a tentacled sheep.

New Zealand's face went red at the thought of one of his friends bursting in on him, though thankfully, one of the tendrils returned to pleasuring the teen, pumping his hard on in rythym to his moans.

"Aaaa!" Liam cryed out as a rather large tendril found it's way into his virgin area- he gritted his teeth against the sharp pain his bottom. "T-t-Take-" The sheep thrusted even deeper into New Zealand; the poor nation's face ended up further against the lawn, and he cursed as he nearly swallowed a clump of the green.

_Australia shoved himself into Liam's virgin entrance, not asking before he began to quicken his pace, using his other hand to skillfully pump the smaller._

"A-Aus~tra~lia!" Liam felt himslef nearing climax as the sheep monster pumped and thrusted faster simaltaniously.

_"You're a real dirty boy aren't you?" Australia shifted a little inside him, seeking the prostate. _

"Yess!"New Zealand hissed; the tendril had succeeded in finding the pleasure zone, and unloaded it's own subtances inside the nation, the two of them coming in unison.

Whether the things were just getting started, or knew not when to stop was a mystery to Liam as he spilt his own seed (screaming his friends name along with the completion). The tentacles on the other hand, hadn't stopped, even as the reciever felt his eyes droop from exhaustion.

Instead, he was flipped onto his back, and already knowing what to do, New Zealand opened his mouth as wide as possible, likcing and sucking at the tendrils as they entered. He was no longer ashamed, though his face was burned red from the exercise as he pictured his friends taking him.

It just felt so good, and he shivered as small tendril wet with the mystery lubricant flicked the slit on his exposed member, 'licking' the cum off the sensitive skin.

Of course, the nation hadn't noticed as Austalia, Prussia, and France knocked on his front door impatiently. Neither did he pay any attention (his eyes half open, many of the limbs pleasuring him from all sides) when the three guests used the extra key Australia had to unlock the door.

"Ngh- A-Aus, harder! Faassteer!" He exclaimed. He had of course, failed to hear the trio step outside (having heard their Liam's voice in that direction) or see them as they stared in complete shock - Australia's expression was entirely blank, Prussia was staring mouth agape, his face extremely red, and France bled out into the grass- watching the creature slam reapetedly into the smaller nation.

**EPILOUGE! LOLZ **

"Oh! Hello! You guys should have called if you were going to stop for a visit!" New Zealand laughed, placing a tray of tea on the dining room table. He had since taken a shower and changed clothes- the trio had made sure not to be seen, escaping into the front lawn, only to reapear at the front door.

They still were here to visit after all, they would just make sure to not mention anything about sheep. Or tentacles. Or the outfit that Liam had forgotten to retrieve from the bushes of the back yard.

"Heh heh- uh... yeah- so... about the sheep- I - I mean, about the tenta- the sheet, i meant, for the- you know, the paper work!" Prussia stumbled on his words. He was here in place of Germany, to obtain official documents about something - damnit, not awesome, not awesome-

Luckily, Liam hadn't heard, he was too busy retreiving a platter of refreshments from the kitchen.

Australia stared blankly into space. He just stared. His eyes appeared dead.

Wiping a little bit of remaning blood from his shirt with a handkerchief, France smiled warmly at New Zealand as he appeared in front of him the small treats.

He tried to say something, but -

_Liam screamed Australia's name again- he was lifted slightly into the air, the tentacles supproting him as he rode somewhat cowgirl style, the many 'arms' clinging firmly to his thighs and holding his arms behind his back as one tendril in particular thrusted in intense speeds into the receiver. Two smaller ones twisted themselves stickly to both nipples, rubbing and carressing the perked flesh. France watched as another spilled white cum onto the nation's face, a little sticking to the silvery blond hair. His entire body was unclothed and covered in sweat..._

France nearly chocked on his tea. He was always up for lovin' (he was the country of love after all) but - just- he sure as hell wasn't expecting that, and holy crap, he never thought his little Zea could - he just... he was confused. To the very definition of the word. Confused. And shocked.

Liam sat down, shrugging. He guessed France just wasn't in the mood for his cooking just then. Though when he offered Prussia one - he just stared, drooling a little- and Australia- he just stared blankly- the country started to shift slightly in his seat, enveloped by the awkward silence that followed.

What was wrong with those three?

"Prussia- are you ok? You seem to be spacing out...?" Liam asked curiously as said former nation obtained a dazed expression, suddenly smiling dreamly. France was shifting akwardly, and Australia was staring blankly, without any apparent expression.

Giving up on the former knight, Liam shifted his gaze to France; he wasn't sure what was wrong with Australia at the moment, but he didn't think it would be such a good idea to see just then.

"France, brother, Gilbert's acting weird isn't he?" Nervous laugh "I mean- he hasn't been you know..." He gave up when France just continued to avoid his eye, an oddly devious expression on his face.

To be honest, there was no way France would immieditly start hitting on Liam, not with Prussia and Australia acting as body guards to defend their friend. But after seeing what he had just had, it was getting harder and harder- just like something else getting harder and harder.

The Frenchmen bolted up from his chair. "Ah- the bathroom is this way, isn't it? Okay, great!"

He was down the hall before anyone could blink. Liam sighed and sneaked a chance toward Gilbert as he sipped his cup of tea. The silverette shook his head slightly and smiled somewhat reassuringly.

"That guy huh? I mean, what an idiot."

Liam laughed, happy to have some kind of response from the elder. He turned to Australia, ignoring his completely blank face.

"Yeah- right Australia - that guy ran like he was in the war!"

_"A-Australia! Touch me there too! Ungh- feel so good!I want more of you!" As if in response, another tendril entered, and Liam's head whipped back from slight pain, before adjusting._

"Australia! Oh my gosh!"

Said nation, remembering ealier began gushing from the nose in enormous amounts, and had passed out, landing face first on the floor. Of course, as a nation, he couldn't just die, but as a friend, Liam was generally concerned, even if the older had been through considerably worse.

New Zealand was shocked to see Gilbert smirk slightly before bleeding a little himself and reeling back to promptly lose consiousness on the floor.

For lack of any materials to use to stop the bleeding, Liam took off his own shirt and ripped pieces of it off to use on his friends' limp bodies. Just then, France returned, only to smirk knowingly, a little blood escaping at the sight of the smaller nation sitting without anything to cover his chest.

It was then that Liam realized what had happened, and flushed a deep red.

**A/N: FINISHED! Okey, I wanted to make it slightly humourous. Yeah, I'm going to put up a link to what their faces would look like, after I finish drawing them Lol. Australia: +_+ Prussia: :0 France: *v* or something like that. Heh... Ps- you know that one sheep that appears in New Zealand's fan art - you know the one, a randomly man-faced sheep somewhere with the other sheep - thats what the sheep in this fiction XD**


End file.
